


Extended Physical Education

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Boys' Love, Hand Job, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student, blowjob, fluff?, secret blowjob, small tension, tags are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gets some extra credits in P.E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Physical Education

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I'm a terrible person. I have stories to update and I write this! It was a quickie story I felt the urge to do, haha I'm sorry
> 
> Don't look at me ;-; i'm trash
> 
> But I didn't edit so please point my mistakes out if I have any 
> 
> Thanks for reading perverts!! Loveee

For the last class of the school day Nitori head straight to the change rooms avoiding the people who crossed into his way, he stripped from his uniform clothes to his shorts and tee quickly, since it has been in his daily routine he was very fast, he even stopped running into a stall to hide his body from the other classmates. Not like they'd care.

Digging around in his bag he pulled his sports water bottle filled with water he got at a hallway fountain; the only one that has _chilled_ water. On his way out of the change room his slightly taller friend came throwing an arm over Nitori's shoulder bringing him closer as they walked, " _damn_ , we have a fine ass teacher. Only reason I show up for Physical Education," he clicked his tongue.

Nitori blushed and looked over at him, "Ken! Don't say that!" He was embarrassed to hear that though he should be used to it from being his friend for so long.

"Whyy nooot?" Ken whined as he gave Nitori a whole body shake or two, "that's the only reason you're here too right?" he had a smug look about it.

The blush deepened now the boy pulled away but did it too harshly ending up losing his balance running straight into someone else. Nitori exclaimed trying to back up to Ken now but larger hands took hold of his shoulders.

"Whoa! Sorry Nitori," the older was just as surprised.

The younger boy stammered "no-no, I'm sorry... Sensei," he hugged the water bottle against his chest as he regained his spot next to Ken.

Being betraying to the boy again Ken ran away after spotting their other friend.

Nitori wanted to be the one whining now but instead he just stared up at his maroon haired teacher awkwardly.

His glossy hair was pulled back into a ponytail though some hairs strayed over his face actually adding to his attractiveness, his jaw very sharp as the rest of him was, he was also wearing his white track suit today. Nitori's favorite. Matsuoka is a teacher widely known for being so attractive, girls and even some guys want his attention. Nitori nervously glanced over at Ken who was goofing off as usual.

Ken punched their friends' shoulder playfully holding a volley ball to his chest, he found it rolling around the gym so he just took it, "you dating my ex?" He leaned in with a smile.

"Huh?" the friend stared suspiciously.

"How my pussy taste?" Ken cracked up before their dark hair friend punched his side.

"Idiot!" the other stormed off.

Nitori couldn't help but snicker a little, it was a joke Ken found online but he found _great_ amusement using it on his circle of male friends. Rin on the other hand watched Nitori, at first he was watching his smile and the small shake as he laughed but then his eyes lowered taking in the sight of his smooth toning legs, the shorts making it so if Nitori bent over his plump ass would start to show even getting a view of his underwear.

When Nitori looked back he snapped up clearing his throat.

Nitori was confused but didn't ask anything as Rin shouted for the class to gather.

\---

After running laps around the field to raise their heart rate they began playing soccer in which Nitori's friends excelled in except Nitori, they all went to the change rooms sweaty and dirty. But, as the room got more crowded with laughing classmates Nitori stayed out taking a seat on the bench with a relieved sigh; his legs felt like led, they felt shaky and sore feeling double his weight. He was a healthy 15 year old but he over did it trying to keep up and make his teacher proud of his forced progress.

He had lost time while he closed his eyes leaning back against the wall relaxing, Ken came out dressed and nudged the boy on the bench, "why are you still here? You didn't even change yet."

Nitori's eyes snapped open mildly surprised,"oh," he leaned forward but was interrupted before he started to talk.

"He's staying behind," their P.E teacher walked up to them, "I need to discuss something with him."

Ken stared at him longer before looking at his smaller friend, a toothy smile grew as he backed away, once behind Rin he put two thumbs up then started to hump the air making blush grow on Nitori's face. When the confused Rin turned around Ken instantaneously stopped and started running away, "call me later Nitori!!"

And just like that he had left the two behind.

Nitori rose to his feet after the last of the students left, "what do you need to talk about, Matsuoka-sensei?"

The older stared quietly at the youngers' mussed hair, his clothes and pale toned skin having dirt smudges and grass stains even, he tried hard this class. That was obvious. 

"Just, something important I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while, come to my office," he nodded his head and turned walking down the side of the gymnasium with his student following behind him, quickly enough they walked into Rin's small room of an office, as soon as they both were in Rin shut the door refraining from locking it not wanting to startle the boy.

"Sensei?" Nitori stared as his teacher continued forward going around to the other side of the desk taking a seat in his wheeled chair.

"Come here," he rolled closer to his desk putting his arms over the surface.

Nitori felt the mood in the air shift as he stepped to the desk standing in front of it gazing down at his teacher, "yeah..?"

"I know about your feelings," a grin twitched on his face seeing the small flinch of the boy while his face dropped.

Everyone had feelings for Rin so why was he putting _him_ under a pin, "sorry!" the boy began to turn back ready to flee but Rin stood up kicking his chair back into the wall scaring Nitori still.

"Don't be sorry," he began as he circled around the desk slightly hurried, he began leaning on it still managing to tower over the younger.

Nitori furrowed his brows, he bit onto his lip as his face got hot, "what?"

Rin hushed gently as he lowered his hand brushing Nitori's soft dainty hand trying not to make sudden movements and frighten the boy but he felt like he already had with his type of actions.

First he ran his hands under the gym shirt up over his warm baby soft skin, his long finger brushing over a perky nipple getting a faint noise from Nitori, he honed in on it now pulling the shirt up revealing the pink nipples.

Rin became rather excited as he looked at the bare chest he had the pleasure of seeing before from previous gym classes, when his hands moved over Nitori's stomach that twitched under the touch Nitori moved his hands away, "stop..." 

The boy couldn't help but stare down at the growing bulge of his teacher, he wanted to do things too knowing it was alright and even welcomed in this situation. He thought about this many times before but in the moment it slipped away, his hands moved against the firm stomach under the layers of clothes, he ran them up the nice fabric of the suit till he touched the zipper. He pulled it down with the satisfying sound of the zip, he could feel how Rin was getting restless, when the boy dared to look up he found Rin staring at him with an intense look in his eyes.

This type of look went straight to his groin, he felt so focused on, so desired for. When he unzipped the sweater he pushed them apart gliding his hands over the dark tank top feeling the firm muscle over his chest and ribs, he liked how it felt when his rib cage expanded each breath.

Both males jumped when multiple knocks on the door sounded, "sensei? You in?" a sweet voice asked.

Wasting absolutely no time Rin grabbed the boy's upper arm pulling him around the desk hating how he had to force him on the ground and under the desk before sitting down in his chair. The boy felt like his heart was going to come up his throat as he scooted further under the tightly enclosed desk watching as Rin rolled the chair closer, his legs open to either side giving the boy some room.

"Yeah," Rin replied with a panty breath, he wanted to groan with irritation when a female student of his walked in with a smile.

"Hello, Rin," she laughed with a wave, hearing it from under the desk made Nitori frown, it sounded so casual to call his name like that. His first name too.

"Don't call me by my name," Rin grunted stressed about it, "that can get me into serious trouble," he grabbed a pen from nearby fiddling with it looking like he was in the middle of work.

"Sorry." she licked her lips and sat on the chair in front of the desk watching him, "what are you doing?"

Rin rubbed an eyebrow slowly to calm down, "work, what did you need?"

The more this went on made Nitori uncomfortable and even feeling neglected, as he sat in the cramped space he saw something that'd be worth his time under there. His hands snaked up Rin's leg slowly, smiling when he felt a flinch, carefully slow and quiet Nitori shifted onto his knees as his hands worked over the muscular thighs toward the bulge that grew in the track pants.

Rin gulped now tapping the pen end against the desktop for a short time until he tapped it against his hand, it was less noisy, the girl just watched, "um, I was wondering how I'm doing in your class."

"Gym?" he croaked when the boys' hands got closer to his crotch, "I'd say fairly well, average."

Nitori felt accomplished hearing the pitch in Rin's voice, filling the anticipation he rubbed the bulge quick to find the outline of his cock leaning over his right thigh, this was in his fantasies. He pet the length lovingly before reaching in grabbing the heat pulling it out. His eyes almost rolled back already by seeing how thick and big it was, the best part was Rin couldn't stop him in this situation, he could try but so far he didn't do anything.

The girl carried on the conversation about some story, Rin wasn't listening, he just stayed still keeping his reactions from showing as the boy he really wanted was under the desk doing something very lewd.

Nitori leaned in breathing over the cock with hot breath getting a nice twitch, he could smell the distinct smell of Rin but also how clean it was, he gave it slow tugs before he inched forward with an open mouth, his tongue sticking out, he felt the older tense as he pressed his tongue against the head getting the taste. It had a hint of a salty taste as he moved down licking up the underside to the tip where he nudged at the slit.

Rin's legs jumped a little, the boy gladly carried on trying to be skillful about what he did. He only ever read online about blow jobs, he sighed silently as he nuzzled his cheek against the hot sex in his hand just before kissing the side of it giving it a couple gentle sucks. The pants got in the way sometimes, it prevented him from showing his balls some love, maybe he'd get to do it in the future. His fingers brushed the patch of maroon colored pubes that were surprisingly well groomed.

Nitori was given a small shock when Rin's hand moved under caressing his cheek when he found it, he also tucked some of his hair behind his ear. The girl was still there so to throw her off Rin reached to the right pulling a drawer open taking out some notebook, he was still trying to hurry conversation up with the flirtatious student.

Nitori blushed feeling encouraged, he shifted a little now licking the head and taking it into his mouth slowly finding out how difficult it actually was as his mouth opened more to take it in, he wanted to make noise as he tried taking in more, it approached the back of his throat and he wasn't even more than half way yet, he expected to be gagging but he didn't, slowly he pulled back and started to bob his head slowly as he breathed through his nose. He felt the zing and salty taste as something leaked from the cock in his mouth, his hand that rested around the base had some saliva roll over it, Nitori pulled away for a breather giving some strokes.

When he took the slippery phallus back into his mouth he pushed it against the inside of his cheek this time, his cheek stretched taking in more than expected, he felt shivers now.

Rin shuffled stuff around telling the girl to leave cause he was behind on some work, she protested but he demanded it. He offended her and when she left she slammed the door.

Rin groaned lowly and leaned back looking at the boy who sat under his desk, he nearly came from seeing the cute boy stuff his cheeks with his thick cock, "holy fuck," he ran his hands through the soft grey locks, as soon as his sea blue eyes looked up he pushed his head back, his cock flopping out of his mouth, saliva connected to the tip to the boys open mouth. He was in shock feeling how aggressive arousal tugged inside him, quickly he started stroking himself with audible slick noises, "shit, shit."

Nitori knew he was gonna blow and leaned forward opening his mouth wider with his tongue pressed under the head, moments later ropes of come pooled over his tongue even getting on his lips and the roof of his mouth, it had a pleasant taste to it, different than he was told.

His teacher panted heavily still stroking himself doing it gently to keep hard, that wasn't a problem after watching the curiously cute and embarrassed teen lick the white substance off his lips and swallow it with a tiny barely noticeable shiver. 

"Get up here," he moved back more giving room as Nitori crawled out, once he was up Rin stood picking the small male up and setting him on the desk, "you're so beautiful, do you know what you do to me?" he moaned as he fumbled pulling his sweater off dropping it to the floor, he made room on the desktop knocking some stuff off keeping room for the boy.

Nitori still tasted the come in his mouth no matter how many times he swallowed pooled saliva, it wasn't bad at all, "do you... like me?" he asked with a dazed tone not being able to keep up with what was happening.

"Do I like you?" he scoffed as he took his hair down from the ponytail getting ready, his dick was still out and still throbbing wanting to be buried deep in Nitori's body, "I like you a _whole_ lot."

Nitori felt his heart falter at first but then he blushed furiously, his legs hanging off the desk, Rin reached into a drawer taking out a condom and bottle of lube, the boy snatched the condom surprising the older male, "no, no condom."

"Are you sure? If I come inside you'll feel sick later," he ran his now free hand up a leg of the boy grabbing the band of the shorts and briefs.

"Worth it," the boy groaned, he was already so stiff from the under desk excitement, the condom packet slipping from his fingers distracted as the male leaned in giving him an experienced kiss on the lips, his eyes fluttered shut then opened feeling his large hand cup his cheek kissing him, he kissed him like he was something so fragile, so special.

Once the kiss finished Rin slipped back into his horny mode as he tugged the younger male's shorts off with a grin on his face, slipping them off left the male bottomless, he covered himself with his hands but Rin shook his head setting the lube aside now moving Nitori's hands away, "now, I will show you something special. Make you feel something special," he grabbed the small cock giving it strokes making his student quiver with a small whine, "Nitori," he huffed softly.

"P-please, call me Ai," he gave a tiny buck of his hips craving friction.

"Ai..." Rin kissed his neck, "call me Rin.."

Hearing his own name on top of being given permission to call him that was beyond everything exciting, he even made a small noise as his hands moved up slipping over his more revealed shoulders to the back of his head moving into his soft hair, "yes, yes, Rin," he moved his head up kissing his lips hungrily, "I want you," he panted between kisses getting Rin all fired up.more than before.

Grunted and moved back pulling the boy off the desk turning him around, the boy gasped at being bent over the desk as Rin hurried up grabbing the bottled lube opening it, with a hand he grabbed an ass cheek pulling it to the side seeing the hole that he thought about pounding into sometimes when he was alone or in class with the boy. He poured the lube over it then set the bottle aside now rubbing against the twitching hole before easing in a finger.

The boys' legs gave quivers wile Rin patiently stretched the muscle, first one, then two with some scissoring. Eventually he fit in three and after that impressively got in four. As he did that he added more lube, impatiently Nitori moved his hips fucking his teachers' fingers after he went back to two, "no more, no more, please," the boy panted as he begged, "do me, do me."

Rin clenched his jaw feeling and watching the boy move against his fingers without him moving them, he pulled his fingers from the slutty boy adding lube to his cock as quickly as he possibly could, stroking himself he added more lube to make sure as he stepped forward pushing the head against the ring of muscle that was very welcoming to his fingers, "here we go Ai," he rubbed the lower back of the boy as he pushed forward moaning as the heat welcomed his throbbing slippery phallus, "holy shit, holy fuck," he chanted watching as his dick disappeared into the small ass up to the hilt.

Nitori was gripped at the desk feeling himself get fuller, he held his breath then panted and did it over again before he was back to steady breathing, he felt like his insides were on fire.

"I'm in," sweat drops rolled down Rin's face already, he pet and caressed Nitori's back and butt trying to keep him calm.

After staying still Nitori gave him permission by trying to move against him, with that Rin gladly pulled out of the heat slamming right back in feeling his heart flutter hearing Nitori cry out and muffle that cry with his hand, he moaned into his hand as his whole body trembled.

Rin growled as he strongly started to thrust into the boy who lived in his daydreams, it was unreal, his hand moved up the back of the male grabbing his sweaty hair keeping hold but not tugging, only sometimes he did and got nice grunts and groans from the teen, Ai's name spilling from his lips like a favorite tune.

Not fighting the urge Rin grabbed and slapped Ai's ass as he drove into it loving every second and every sight, it was beautiful. 

Rin angled differently and hunched over the boy kissing his neck and shoulders as he starting to hit the boys' prostate making Ai mewl louder and try harder to conceal it, his nails digging into the wooden desk as his stomach pressed against the top of the desk, his eyes were already rolling back from being plowed so hard. The heavy pants and sweet nothings in his ear intensified everything.

He moved his spit covered hand from his mouth, some saliva dripped to the floor as he trembled wholly, "R-Rin, I'm-- I'm gonna come," he cried pushing back into the thrusts wanting to come so bad, it was torture not to stroke himself to relieve the crave for friction on his dick.

"Come," Rin heavily groaned giving his thrusts harder moving the desk forward loudly, the boy under him moaned out shamefully finishing the moan into his hand as the ropes of come landed on the floor at their feet, Ai would have collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for the desk, his legs going limp as he lowered his head feeling tired and the sensitive sensation as Rin rode out his orgasm filling him up with his seed, the whole sensation felt like it could kill Nitori.

Rin kissed the back of the boy lovingly as he began to comfort him with sweet messaging strokes on his back, hair, backside and legs too.

They were a sweaty mess.

\---

After getting showered and dressed Nitori got his gear and walked with a hugely noticeable wobble of his legs making Rin feel bad, but Ai was forgiving and gave his sensei kisses just because he can.

Once they said goodbye the boy sauntered outside feeling troubled thinking come was leaking even though he did his best to clean it out in the gym shower, Rin even helped finger it out.

A ring from his bag startled him but he fumbled getting his phone out hurriedly.

Ken: _how was 'Extended Physical Education'? Was it a **blast**?An  **EXPLOSION**? _

Ken: _I'm outside the gate with my bike, I'll give you a **ride** home_

 

 


End file.
